Taste of Venom
by Da Games Elite
Summary: An Alternate Ending to SpiderMan 3, explaining what might have been. Spoilers for the new movie.
1. Chapter 1

**Act 1**

This is, before reading, an alternate version of the end of Spider-Man 3. It may or may not be superior to the movie's ending. It all depends on what your views are on the movie. Personally, I doubt it compares at all. The movie was outstanding. Except for one thing…

-----

Eddie glared as the waves of sand collapsed onto the ground. He was weak. He didn't expect Marko to go too far. He was going to eliminate him anyway. He knew that the symbiote was overtaking him. But he didn't care. He'd worry about that later. First, he had a bug to squash.

Venom leaped up into the shadows above the pray: Parker. He ruined his life, and felt malice almost eat away at his heart as he glared at him, shouting for him. He made him sick…oh well.

He grabbed him from the skull the second he least expected it. He threw him into the bars, bending them. He felt a chill as the bones broke in his arm. He had gotten so powerful. Sandman was a warm-up act compared to him.

He felt pain fill him in a second, though. Fire. Fragments of metal burst into his flesh as a bomb blew up right next to his head. He felt his body being blown into the bars. Harry Osborn. New Goblin in town. Venom thought he was supposed to kill Spidey, not help him. He hadn't counted on that.

He landed on the ground, gracefully balancing his body on his feet. Already, his symbiote had regenerated his face completely. He was getting stronger than ever before. Spider-Man was back now. He caught his fist as he threw a punch. He felt his knuckles turn to powder as he squeezed harder and harder. He was on his knees now. With a sharp kick to the ribs, Venom saw blood splatter within Spidey's mask. He would make sure he gagged upon it.

Harry was back now. He drew a blade from his back, and swung it down at him. It smashed into Eddie's back. He felt as though someone punched him, as though in a joke. Not serious. He hastily smashed Harry in the stomach with his elbow. He didn't deserve his full attention.

That was Peter's privilege.

But Parker was free now. He shot a web at him. So feeble. Venom didn't even stay still long enough for the web to stand any obstacle for his rampage. It smashed straight into Harry's face, knocking him over. Venom clawed at Peter, but he back stepped it quickly.

Now it got fun.

Spidey landed a blow in Venom's throat. He felt pain soar through his neck. He gagged a little. Nothing serious. He grabbed Parker by the head. He felt his nails dig into his scalp and cheeks. He laughed as the blood oozed under his nails. He really was squashing a bug now.

He felt his back torn open as five bats flew into it, and exploded accordingly. Venom stumbled slightly. Even with an alien symbiote, bombs were strong. He could barely move in his pain. His legs weren't working. Why didn't he kill him when he had he chance?!

He released Spider-Man's skull now. He wasn't certain whether or not Parker had gotten out of the stunned state before or after he leg go. All he did know was that he was free now, and a threat. He felt the blow to his solar plexus knock the wind out of him. The bombs had weakened his symbiote. He wasn't as strong now.

But he wasn't weak. He blocked a blow from Parker before grabbing his arm. He twisted it quickly, breaking it. He heard Parker scream. Harry snarled something Eddie did not care enough to listen to. He was too busy revering his blood lust.

He reacted before the bomb could get near him. He grabbed Parker around the neck. He knew there was no chance he'd be able to drag it out forever. He wanted to get even fast. And he knew Spider-Man had to die. Now.

With a quick jerk, he swung Spider-Man into the line of fire. The bomb smashed straight into the blast, enveloping in a second. He could see his skeleton for a moment before being enveloped himself. HE felt his arm burning away, his symbiote pealing off his flesh. His flesh pealing off of bone. His skeleton turning to ash itself.

His body was turned to a slop of goo in seconds. But he could still see. He could hear Harry fall to his knees, sobbing. Crying. He felt his eyes blink once or twice, his body reforming into muscles, tendons, skin, symbiote suit. And he saw Harry glare, in loathing, toward him.

"You…"

"Yeah…me…"

"Parker…was my best friend…all my life…and you killed him…"

Venom grinned, "No…you killed him…it was YOUR bomb, wasn't it?"

"It wasn't my fault…YOU PSYCHO!!!!!!!"

The Goblin rushed toward him, his blade outstretched. He swung, and sliced straight through his chest. He was so weak now. He could barely stand. IT took energy to regenerate, it seemed. A lot. He wasn't ready to take Harry on just yet. He didn't know how powerful that bomb was, but it sure as hell could do the trick.

Venom webbed up the Goblin's belt. He could feel the webbing even after it was disattached from the rest of his body. He felt the bombs open up underneath, about to blow. With a quick kick to the Goblin's chest, he was knocked backward, off the site, and into the sandy pit below. He could hear the Sandman reforming below.

Too bad for him. And his daughter, too.


	2. Chapter 2

**Act II**

The entire site rumbled as Harry's body was reduced to less than ashes. Venom leaped out of the construction site fell upon itself. He put his arms out to balance himself on the sand as it rippled outward into the crowds around them. He could sense that Mary Jane was safe. A web had caught her, forming a trampoline to keep her alive. He wanted to have the pleasure of killing her himself. He could sense the crowds screaming, running, the fear suffocating them. The sand was being pulled away, keeping the people safe. Marko's doing, he supposed. He wondered if even a single bone in his body hadn't been reduced to oblivion. He was more concerned by Sandman.

"Brock!"

Speak of the devil. The man appeared from the cloud of sand, no more than normal Flint Marko. Not giant monster Marko. The Sandman was just a man. Or at least normal sized. The sand was high above the sky, not doing a single thing for him. The entire sewer was revealed underneath them, the rest of the sand becoming moist mud, and flowing throughout all of New York.

"Marko…we're done here…"

"Those people…you never said anything about them…"

"What didn't I say about them?"

"They weren't supposed to die! They were innocents, Venom! Innocents!"

"So?"

Marko glared at Venom for a few moments more. What was this man so worried about? He killed the man's uncle, didn't he? That was what drove Spidey to attack him, and that attack drove Sandman to want to get him out of the way. Violence was a chain that never ended. What a pity.

The sand was like a whirlpool, falling into the sewers below, turning into nothingness. Venom wondered whether or not that sand was still part of Sandman. Perhaps the man would be torn apart into so many different pieces he'd never come back.

"One day," Marko continued, "You may know about the values of innocents…"

Venom was ready to attack Marko back. He was ready to fight. He wasn't ready, or even prepared, when Marko turned around, and walked away.

"What are you doing?!" Venom snarled, "Aren't we going to fight?"

"Why? Why should I fight you…? We shouldn't of even fought Spider-Man…"

"What!?" Venom snarled, "He ruined my life!"

"No, Brock…that was your doing alone…from what you told me…you were an idiot long before—"

"SHUT UP!!!"

Venom was consumed by rage. He had no control over himself now. It was as though he was watching a movie from his eyes, but was still so disconnected from the scenario. He watched as his arm smashed through Sandman's skull, smashing it into the sewers. He watched it torn into the water as the rest of his body began to turn to sand.

Venom dodged the hammer of sand. He blocked the block, smashing it away from his body, ripping his arm out of its socket in the process. It flew into the sewer, flying into nothingness.

Where was he going to reform now? There wasn't enough sand left of him…he would collapse soon enough.

Which he did.

His body drifted into the air, flying into the air into clouds. But than it shook, and separated into several directions. Some sank back to Earth. Some rose to the Heavens. Others just made a strange looking fog in the air.

Venom didn't lush in victory like he had with Parker or Osborn. He just stood there, staring at it. What had he done? He felt a chill flow through his spine as he fell to his knees. He hadn't intended on killing Venom like this. It was dismemberment. He had torn him apart. And he hadn't done it. His suit had. It had to. He wouldn't have dismembered Parker, would he? He just let him explode is all.

"You evil…"

Venom turned to see a mane of red before grabbing Mary Jane Watson by the throat an arm's length away. He relinquished her quickly, and turned away. He was going to kill her. There was no point. There could be no point now.

"Get back her! YOU BASTARD!!!!" He felt a brick smash into his back. He felt fury burst inside his chest like a monster. But he resisted it with all his being. HE had to suppress the monster within. He jumped into the air, and swung on his web away.


	3. Chapter 3

**Act III**

Brock picked up an issue of the Daily Bugle. He chuckled to himself. Even the Bugle had labeled him as a demon. And they loathed Spider-Man. If anyone could have saved his mental health from collapsing into insanity, it would be them at least having an Anti-Spidey message. They also mentioned a small article on a missing photographer, Peter Parker. He wondered how long it would take for them to make the connection. Maybe never.

What Marko had said about innocents still chilled him. He had defended innocents to his dying breath. He hadn't surrendered to his sins. But Brock had surrendered to Venom. And that made all the difference. He wanted forgiveness. Somehow. In some form.

And then he found it.

An article about a killer. The victim's body was torn apart to shreds. His stomach torn out, neck ripped open, eye balls eaten. Sicko. Perhaps this was a way to atone. Stop another monster. One that could do more than he had. Three people's deaths were on his conscious. He would need to save dozens just to begin atonement. Right?

The suspect was a man who had been convicted in the past. Cleatus Kasady. A picture was supplied. A red haired man. Thin. Not too good looking. He seemed happy for some reason, but it didn't make him look cheery so much as insane. For some reason, he felt a feeling of hatred rush out at this man.

He had no leads, though. No idea on where to start. But he had an idea on where to look. He felt an instinct drive him forward. He dropped the paper, and felt the symbiote crawl over his flesh again. He jumped into the air, and swung through it.

In seconds, he landed in an old apartment room. Nothing in the room moved, except for the distant pipes draining the sewage from the toilet as it flushed in the far end of the living room behind closed doors. He braced himself, sure of his abilities. Would he kill Kasady? Let him live? Who knew? But he surely wouldn't let him get away.

The door opened, and he saw it. Kasady. Just like he was in the picture. He even had the same grin when he watched Venom walk up to him. Kasady began to chuckle to himself. A horrible chuckle. He wanted him to shut up now. Just to stop and be quite. Forever.

"Gee…he told me you'd come…"

Venom didn't understand. "What are you talking about?"

"He said you were an idiot too…too bad…"

A flash of red crawled up his arm, oozing over it as he grinned. "Grandpa…you and I have a lot to talk about…"

Venom felt a chill surge up his spine. He could sense its nature almost at once. The flesh and blood color was different, but he recognized a symbiote when he saw it. And this was a symbiote. In seconds, Kasady was covered with it. Cletus Kasady was gone.

"Well…Brock…you were looking for a killer? You got one!"

"What the hell are you!?"

"Well…we call ourselves…Carnage!"


End file.
